Like Family
by Hydrangea Rochester
Summary: Link, Sora, and Wander are roommates in college! Just a bunch of cute/silly one shots. An AU Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and Shadow of the Colossus crossover.


AN: Hey there pal! Thanks for stumbling onto this weird crossover.

I've always thought Link, Sora, and Wander would be really good friends considering they are all brave heroes who go on epic journeys to save the princesses they love-well, more or less. I wondered what their relationships would be like, so I thought I would write this little series to release my broship feelings.

I hope it brings you peace and prosperity and maybe some doki dokis! OK, here I go!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hallelujah!" Link yelled, bursting through the apartment door and scaring Sora half to death. Link twirled around, holding up a coffee and bag of donuts. "It's a miracle!"

Sora tore himself away from the TV and turned around, grasping the back of the couch in a rather childish way. "What are you up so early for, senpai?" he tilted his head. Link was never up before 1:00 PM on a Saturday, yet here he was full of energy at 9:30.

"Pumpkin spice. Pumpkin spice lattes and pumpkin spice donuts... They're here, Sora," Link answered in a low, scratchy whisper. the he laughed, set his treats on the side table and pinched Sora's cheeks. "They're he-e-e-re, Sora!"

"Yay!" Sora didn't mind. He liked when his roommates were happy, even if it meant sore cheeks. "I'm so happy!"

"I just love fall!" cooed Link without stopping.

"Yay, fall!"

"Fall!"

"Yay!"

"Pumpkin everything!"

"Yeah!"

Just then Wander opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. He blinked at the scene in front of him: Sora with a goofy-er grin than usual, Link pinching his cheeks enthusiastically. Wander had only to glance at the paper bag and styrofoam cup to know what was going on.

He pressed a hand to his forehead and frowned. "It's pumpkin spice season again, isn't it?"

"Wande-e-er, why are you always such a grumpy little ginge?" Link whined, moving to pinch Wander's cheeks instead.

"You're an idiot," Wander mumbled, but put up no resistance.

Wander had been roommates with Link since he was a sophomore a year earlier. He had always been the quieter one, especially toward the beginning, when it seemed they were completely different people. Link was a little more outgoing: he did sports, played in different bands, and even went to parties sometimes. But Wander preferred to read, go for early morning jogs, and tend to his many houseplants. Link had friends over throughout the week, while Wander tended to live in his room. They just didn't seem to have anything in common.

That all changed when Wander mentioned how he missed his horse, Agro. Link's ears had perked up at the mention of horses, and soon they were engaged in a long conversation about the joys of horseback riding and equestrian care. They soon became close friends, as it turned out they shared a love for animals and the great outdoors.

"He sure does love pumpkins!" Sora perked up.

"Ah, he shar dahs," Wander struggled to quip as his cheeks were stretched around.

Finally Link released him and shrugged nonchalantly. Then, he grabbed his food and darted past Wander into the bedroom.

Wander shut the door and sat down next to Sora, rubbing his cheeks disdainfully. "That guy is so strange sometimes," he said and put his feet up on the coffee table. "I thought seniors were supposed to be extra mature."

"Link is mature," Sora insisted. "I mean… He's so cool!"

Wander couldn't help chuckling at Sora, who was now sitting cross-legged and leaning forward to clutch his socked feet like a little kid. A freshman, Sora was fairly naive for his age, even a little dense, but most students agreed that he was irresistibly adorable. Many people had befriended him quickly-he would get lost on campus out of reluctance to ask for help, or accidentally fall off his skateboard, and their hearts would melt. Girls constantly left cards and flowers in his mailbox, which confused him immensely.

"I wish I could be as cool as Link senpai," Sora sighed, resting his hands on the back of his neck. "Maybe I should join the fencing team."

Link definitely had his silly moments, but he was well-respected around campus for being a hard worker-in and out of class. Besides managing five or six classes each semester, he worked in the mailroom, helped out as an RA, and participated in student government and the book club. But most importantly, Link was excellent at fencing, and in fact had served as the captain of the fencing team for over a year. His teammates had come to admire him for being cool and confident, yet friendly and approachable.

Among those teammates was one miss Zelda; but that's another story.

"Actually, you would probably be good at fencing," Wander admitted.

"That's right!" Sora pumped his fist in the air. "I practiced with sticks all the time back home. Even did some LARP after school."

"You should try out."

A mischievous smile crossed Sora's lips. "Yeah," he said, "or I could buy Link a pumpkin latte and see where things go from there."

Presently their conversation was silenced by a muffled "HYAH!", a loud _thud_, and then rushed footsteps from bedroom. There was a short pause before the door slowly opened. Link poked his head out.

"Hey," he greeted a bit too smoothly.

"Did you just fall off the bunk bed?" Wander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Link rolled his eyes. He opened the door a bit more and stood in front of it, resting one hand casually on his hip. His roommates noticed that he had put on a sweater: dark green printed with jack-o-lanterns.

_So cool, _Sora couldn't help thinking.

"Do you guys want to watch this movie with me?" Link asked. He held up a copy of The _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

* * *

Three hours later, the title song on the DVD menu was replaying for the seventy-third time. Three mugs, which had at one time held hot chocolate, sat on the side table waiting to be washed. A gentle October rain had begun to fall outside, and a chill, sticky breeze drifted in through the open window.

Link, Sora, and Wander had fallen asleep on the couch, sharing a big fluffy quilt. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Sora was hogging the quilt on one end while Wander shivered half uncovered on the other. Link was contentedly snuggled between both of them, enjoying the warmth of the blanket _and_ his friends.

Someone knocked on the front door: Sora grunted and nuzzled Link's neck in his sleep. "Shut up, Donald," he mumbled.

Another knock. Wander opened his eyes and was a little embarrassed to find Link hugging him close, snoring little dreamy snores right by his ear; but on second thought, he decided his arms were rather toasty, and in any case it gave him an excuse to ignore the knock on the door and go back to sleep. It just wouldn't be right to stand and wake up his best friend while the man was sleeping so peacefully.

"I love fall," Link exhaled softly and hugged Wander tighter.

* * *

Zelda pounded on the door one more time.

"Link!" She pleaded desperately. "I know you're home. This isn't funny!"

She waited another minute, but no one answered. Grumbling, she tugged the strap of her messenger bag forcefully in one hand and shoved the other in her sweatshirt pocket before turning on her heel to leave.

"_Let's hang out today Zelda, _you said. _We haven't hung out in so long and I miss you_," she looked back over her shoulder and glared before swinging around, delivering a forceful kick to the door.

_Jerk! _She thought and finally trudged out of the residence hall. Her own apartment was half a mile away, and she had not brought an umbrella.


End file.
